


Don't Look, Don't Scream, Don't See

by Aystron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Investigation, Kidnapping, Murder Mystery, Psychological, Torture, blind, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aystron/pseuds/Aystron
Summary: Mangled women have been turning up over the city of Detroit. Each with a different appearance, but sharing similar, if not exact, ages. Most of the women have been brutally beaten and raped, then strangled afterwards.Valerie Simmons was just focusing on her career to be a nurse when she suddenly disappeared without trace almost a month ago. Now her detached, workaholic boyfriend is trying to figure out what happened to her, and his investigating leads him to a currently unsolved murder-mystery of women all the age of twenty seven being found dead throughout the city. Beaten, raped, strangled, and blinded... Is she?





	Don't Look, Don't Scream, Don't See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmosLee1023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/gifts).



> This is my first time writing and posting an actual story, so please leave a comment below if it seems to be going in a decent direction, or heading towards a cliche. (This chapter is currently being edited but I would like to publish it now as a prologue for readers to have something to glance at while waiting.)
> 
>  
> 
> (This chapter has been recently edited. 12/24/2017 at 1:58 pm for the users who have read so far to go back and read the changes if they wish. :) A big thank you to my first viewer as well.)

Allan pulled on his ratted blonde hair that trailed down his neck. He inhaled deeply, bouncing his leg and tapping the heel of his shoe against the wooden floor. 

"I told you already! She's only twenty seven. She has beautiful red hair and freckles covering her entire body, she always has red painted nails, and she keeps her hair up. She's nearly  _ always _ working so she was most likely wearing her uniform! It's been a  _ month already _ ! How the hell have you not found her?" 

"Yes, well, we've contacted a few of her friends and your neighbors; one of whom has stated any knowledge of her struggling with anything she might have been hiding. However, they have intrigued us by informing that you and Miss Valerie have been having very… well, interesting arguments. Supposedly one night, she was heard screaming and crying. Under your roof."

The man Allan had invited into his home was a detective brought in who was notorious in the state for being “the best”. He is very tall, skinny, and wears a dark coat and neatly pressed suit. He also wears perfectly straight teeth which Allan assumed to be false, and neatly combed dark hair. His eyes are a dull green which seemed to fit with the rest of the man's dark appearance.

"What? I was told you’re supposed to be the best detective available for my case! You can't accuse me of kidnapping my own girlfriend! The crying that you were told about was because we lost something important to us. She's dealing with it in her own way and me in mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some research to do to find my fucking girlfriend. I'd appreciate being in solitude," 

Allan scowls at the man, standing; his thin finger pointing directly towards the front door.

"If you don't mind," he says through his grit teeth, all of which are sharp and crooked. Unlike the formal attire his detective wore..

“Yes, of course- as you wish. Have a good night. We will keep you updated on anything we may find out about her disappearance,” he replies before taking his leave, his deep voice remaining the same tone as it was when he had arrived. 

Moments after the door closes, Allan falls to his knees, choking back sobs.

“Where the hell are you, Val?” He whispers, nearly in his thoughts. “I can’t do this without you. Please, come back.” Allan begs  as if expecting her to magically reappear, though he knows  she’s gone.

He gathers himself after a moment, standing. He had been watching the news of multiple bodies having been found in the city. Each were the age of Valerie. He’d taken notes.

He remembers. 

_ “Hey, hon! I’m home! You must be starving you’re  _ awful _ at cooking!”  _

_ Valerie laughs, shutting the door behind herself. Her red hair fell perfectly across her lower back, nearly reaching her upper thighs. Her freckled skin was a pale tone that often sunburned if she didn’t protect it properly.  _

_ “Ah… hon?”  _

_ She whispered, her tone quickly shifting. Reaching her hand out to him, she touched his shoulder with her long fingers.  _

_ “I’m home…”  _

_ She chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the nape of her neck. _

_ “That’s great hon. Go on, I’m almost done watching this.”  _

_ Allan mutters, his eyes nearly glued to the television which cackles with static every now and then. The entire house seems ancient, but quaint.  _

_ “I’ve started volunteering for helping with visually impaired and handicapped patients.” She grins, waiting a long moment for a response.  _

_ “Mm.”  _

_ Valerie tightly presses her lips together, puffing out a sigh before walking up the stairs which creaks beneath her bare feet. It was a daily routine, or at least it seemed, and she would spend her days at work and nights alone in their room which she know felt was only hers. It’s been months since she felt his skin against hers. She sleeps most nights hugging the pillow he slept on for warmth.  _

_ She remembers the first few year of their relationship, which is ongoing to the ninth. He was always so eager to welcome her home, even though she took his college classes as a student for the beginning of their relationship. They would walk to the beach nearly every week simply to wade their toes through the water. It was all they ever did since Valerie’s afraid of drowning, but they enjoyed every second. And Allan always held her hand in his. _

_ Now he sits watching the news on the television or researching crime cases all day. He’s missed so many days at work because of his new interests that he’s been on the verge of getting fired.  _

_ Valerie also remembers the first time they made love. It was slow and romantic; they savoured every second because he was her first. They had met when she was first introduced into his class. After a few romantic flings, they started to be more serious and she would often stay at his home for tutoring. Which of course… was a lie.. _

Allen runs to the desk where he stores all of his case files. Sweeping everything off of the desktop, he searches for the case file on “The Blind Man”. 

After searching through a few pages, he calls up his best friend, Leonard. 

“Hello?” 

Allen hears a groggy voice on the other end. Masculine and drunk. 

“Who’s this?” 

“Peter give your boyfriend the damn phone. I don’t have time for this.”

Allen claims, kicking his leg impatiently. 

“Alright, alright.”

After hearing small shuffle movements, pillow smacking, and groaning, he finally hears another voice. 

“Who the fuck are you? I’m sleeping man.” The voice on the other end was more pubescent, yet trying to sound intimidating.

“Lenny shut the fuck up. Listen to this.You know my girl’s gone. But listen. I just remembered, she said she was going to volunteer with helping the visually impaired. The visually impaired! And then she just disappeared? This guy that’s been all over the news, he has blinded each of the women he’s killed. Why would someone do that?”

Allen asks, obviously expecting the right answer. 

“Because girls have pretty eyes. I mean, you’ve seen my sister. Everyone says her eyes are the best feature on her.” Lenny replies, claiming it was obvious as well.

“Or maybe the guy has some weird ass fetish?”

“I don’t know. But I do know that this is too fishy. The guy who killed all of those girls…” Allen takes a deep breath.

Lenny notices the tone of his voice change. 

“Okay, okay. Don’t say anything else. We’ll figure this out. If the detectives can’t do their job, we’ll do it for them. But if what you’re thinking is right, we need to hurry. How long does he usually hold his victims before killing them?” Lenny asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Some titles and chapters may change. I will post in a note if the chapter has been modified. :)


End file.
